User blog:XeroMasters/Blackmore, The Man in a Million Shadows
Blackmore, The Man in a Million Shadows Blackmore is both a ranged mage and melee Fighter, his Passive: Shadow Force gains a stack with every spell cast, after 10 spellcasts, he can use his Ultimate: Archon Of Shadows changing his role. He can have up to 20 stacks of Shadows Force, every stack after ten will extend the duration by half a second per extra stack. Passive: Shadow Force Every time Blackmore casts a spell, he gains a stack of Shadow Force, if his spell deals damage to an enemy champion he will gain another stack. After reaching a minimum of Ten stack, Blackmore can use his Ultimate: Archon of Shadows, which is availble at level one. Blackmore can hold a total of 20 stacks but every stack after 10 will only grant half a second of duration with Archon of Shadows. First Spell: Dark Shot/ Shadow Claw Dark Shot: Blackmore will fire a blast of shadows toawrds an enemy target, that upon contact will explode dealing damage to everything in the area around them. *Damage: 90/110/130/150/170 *AP Bonus: 65% *Splash area: 75 unit radius *Mana Cost: 75/100/125/150/175 *Cooldown: 7/6.5/6/5.5/5 Shadow Claw: '''Blackmore empower his next attack to deal bonus magic damage and slow them for three seconds. *Damage: 80/110/140/170/200 *AP Bonus: 45% *Slowing Effect: 60% *Slowing Duration: 2 seconds *Mana Cost: none *Cooldown: 8 (Does not lessen with rank) Second Spell: Rolling Shadow/ Black World '''Rolling Shadow: '''Blackmore will create a wheel of shadows and unleash it, travelling in a line in front of him, dealing magic damage. For every Champion this spell hits Blackmore gains a small amount of movement speed. *Damage: 100/115/130/145/160 *AP Bonus: 70% *Movement Speed Bonus: 20% per champion hit. *Mana Cost: 60/80/100/120/140 *Cooldown: 9/8/7/6/5 '''Black World: Blackmore will cause the area around him to become a violent shadow that will deal damage to all enemies in the area. All enemiesin the area will lose a small amount of magic resistance every second they are in the area. *Damage second: 25/35/45/55/65 *AP Bonus: 85% *Duration: five seconds *Area of effect: 100 unit radius *Mana Cost: none *Cooldown: 10 Third Spell: Dark Surge/ Shadow Dive 'Dark Ray: '''Blackmore will unleash a blast of shadows around him dealing magic damage to the area around him instantly. *Damage: 90/120/150/180/210 *AP Bonus: 80% *Area of Effect: 250 radius *Mana Cost: 90 (Does not increase with rank) *Cooldown: 15/14/13/12/11 '''Shadow Dive: ' Blackmore will dive towards his target and re-emerge behind them, dealing magic damage and stunning them for half a second. *Damage: 50/90/130/170/210 *AP Bonus: 65% *Target range: 200 unit radius *Stun Duration: .5 seconds *Mana Cost: none *Cooldown: 8/7/6/5/4 Ultimate Spell: Archon of Shadows Blackmore transforms into a powerful living shadow, granting him new abilities as well as increasing his movement speed, ignoring unit collision and reducing the amount of damage he takes by a percentage. This spell is avaible at level one but can only be activated with a minimum of 10 stacks of Shadow Force. *Bonus Movment Speed: 10/20/30/40% *Damage Reduction: 5/10/15/20% Category:Custom champions